


Saving Lives and Loving You

by PenzyRome



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU technically but its not a big plot point, F/F, F/M, Jack's a superhero and David's his Man In The Chair TM, M/M, Modern AU, also david can cook!, also ft. superhero sarah blink and smalls, and jack's hispanic! neither are big plot points but theyre def there, fluff and angst and pining yo, have i mentioned pining because PINING, minor violence btw.. nothing graphic but. its there, poor college students treating themselves, queerplatonic david and crutchie, superhero au, trans crutchie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenzyRome/pseuds/PenzyRome
Summary: Sure, Jack could be considered someone who easily became infatuated. But he didn't fall in love often. He was honestly inexperienced in the whole field. And he definitely didn't usually fall in love with gorgeous boys who threatened to stab him with their keys.In which Jack is a superhero, he accidentally wrecks David's window, and Crutchie has a front-row-seat to two idiots falling in love.





	Saving Lives and Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from "A Day In Falsettoland" from Falsettos)  
> I need to stop writing almost 10K of modern aus when I should be finishing other things that people actually expect.

     Jack didn’t have a set date when he officially became any kind of “hero”. He just… saw people in danger and helped. While using powers that he’d inexplicably been born with.

     Alright, so maybe he was kind of a superhero.

     And then he got worried that his identity would be discovered, so he started wearing a mask. And he had an alias prepared in case anyone asked him what his name was.

     Alright, he was definitely a superhero. A shitty superhero, though, based on his lack of a suit or anyone really knowing who he was. He was more of an urban legend than anything else.

     And then he accidentally smashed through someone’s window while fighting the twins, a villain duo who could produce copies of themselves with heightened senses and reflexes.

     It was there, pacing around a complete stranger’s dorm room and wondering how fast he could clean up the glass, that he first met David Jacobs.

     Jack didn’t make a stunning first impression, but then again, when someone walks in on you standing next to their broken window wearing a mask, they’re bound to be suspicious.

     And based off of the sentence, “I don’t have a gun but I have my keys and I took a two-hour seminar on how to use them as a weapon!” David was definitely suspicious.

     Jack immediately took off his mask and held his hands up. “I’m innocent, I’m just a superhero and I broke your window!”

     David stared at him for three seconds, then bolted for his phone.

     Jack still had no clue how he wasn’t in jail. He always said he was too charming for David to condemn to prison. David said that Jack had slapped his phone away faster than the actual speed of sound and scared the shit out of him.

     David’s story was more probable, but Jack stuck with his original.

     Before Jack knew it, though, David had made him a ridiculously good cup of coffee and they were sitting on the ground eating day-old pizza while Jack talked about the specifics of his powers. David listened raptly, jotting down notes in a notebook. After Jack had exhausted his limited knowledge, David started talking about his personal life, and Jack found himself fascinated by David’s vast extended family and crammed schedule. David was funny, and seemed to care about his family a lot, and if his biology major and tech minor meant anything, he was smart as hell. (He, for some bizarre reason, seemed impressed by Jack’s art major, and gasped when Jack showed him a picture of one of his recent paintings.) And when he noticed Jack’s bruises, he immediately offered to patch them up. Also, he was extraordinarily cute.

     It was hours until has left, trying to offer David money for his help and swearing him to secrecy. David laughed and crossed his heart with one finger, putting his number into Jack’s phone and making him promise to text if he needed help or wanted to talk.

     And Jack was pretty confident that that was it. They might text or something, and be normal friends, but he was sure that he wouldn’t need David’s help with something hero-related again.

 

     “Hey, Davey.”

     “Hey, Jack,” David mumbled, his legs thrown over the side of a patched-up sofa. He flipped another page of his book, and there was a moment of awkward silence before he looked up. “What the fuck!”

     Jack shrugged and winced, and David bolted to the bathroom and banged on the door. “Crutchiecrutchiecrutchie I super need your help right now!”

     Jack heard a bit of a scuffle and someone mumbling, “The hell, Davey,” before said someone, who Jack presumed to be David’s roommate, stuck his head out, face half-covered in shaving cream.

     “Oh my _god_!” After about thirty seconds of clattering through medicine cabinets, David sat down next to Jack, who was at that point slumping against the coffee table.

     “Okay, so Crutchie’s going to get you fixed up. If that reveals your identity, that sucks, but there is literally no other student on this campus I would trust with a burn like that. He’s like a superhero, but a broke college student preparing for med school.”

     More clattering from the medicine cabinet. Crutchie stuck his head out again. “Dave, I need him up on the coffee table!”

     “Got it!” David turned back towards Jack, chewing on his bottom lip. “You aren’t insanely burned in any other places besides the super gross giant burn on your side?”

     “Don’t think so.”

     “Okaaay…”

     It took five minutes and profuse swearing on David’s part to get Jack on the coffee table. Crutchie had spent those minutes hauling large boxes of bandages and things with long names Jack couldn’t pronounce.

     After Crutchie and David had a hushed conversation, Crutchie set to work. David sat on the couch for a while, clearly anxious, and after a few minutes, Crutchie muttered, “Davey, you can go stress-cook ravioli.”

     David sprang up. “Thank you.”

     After a period of time Jack couldn’t really measure, Crutchie’s shoulders slumped, and he said tiredly, “You’re good. If you can’t go to the hospital, you should be fine if you don’t overextend yourself.” Jack put a hand to his side and sat up, trembling and stiff at the same time. The thick coat of bandages spanned up and down the left side of his chest, and he ran his fingers across them softly, careful not to disturb Crutchie’s work.

     Crutchie pushed himself up and grabbed his crutches, making his way towards where David was setting up plates of the aforementioned stress ravioli. The two carried the plates over to the couch and David handed Jack one, along with a slightly bent fork that was missing one prong.

     So, Jack needed to make a note: David made ravioli so well that it made him want to cry. He turned to David, his mouth still full of food, and expressed this in as few words as possible. David made a face.

     “Your mouth is full,” he said bluntly, and Jack shrugged in a “So?” sort of way.

     “That’s disgusting,” he muttered, and Crutchie snorted. “Thanks, though. It’s my mom’s recipe. Kosher and vegetarian, since my sister was vegetarian for a few months.”

     Jack tucked away the information into the little file in his head.

     “Do you keep kosher, or…”

     David waved his hand. “Sort of. I don’t eat pork, and I follow most of the rules, but the whole no-meat-and-dairy-on-the-same-plate thing? Nope. I’m too cheap for that.”

     “So,” Crutchie said, swallowing an entire ravioli in one bite, “how do the bandages feel?”

     Jack shifted around a little. “Pretty good, thanks. You did a good job.”

     Crutchie grabbed the nearest sharpie and wrote something on his hand while David opened his laptop. “I said I’d Rabbit with Sarah. You two want Legally Blonde or Mrs. Doubtfire?”

     “If we don’t watch Mrs. Doubtfire, I’m taking your shampoo and putting in white hair dye.”

     No one argued.

 

     “Hey, Davey.”

     David actually looked up from his book, and immediately sighed when he saw Jack’s hand. “Does someone have a flamethrower or something?”

     “The twins do. A copy of M hit me with it.”

     David rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to Crutchie’s room and yelling through the door, “I need burn cream!”

     Crutchie responded, “Tell Jack we’re broke!” but opened the door to hand it to him anyways.

     Jack sat down on the couch, and David took his hand, opening the tube and spreading the cream on the red and stretched skin on Jack’s palm.

     It was over in a few minutes, and David placed a slice of pizza in Jack’s good hand. “Eat, it’ll go bad soon.” He opened his laptop, which seemed to be permanently on the coffee table, and as they rolled their way through Legally Blonde (the musical, that time. Jack wondered if David had an obsession,) Jack looked around the dorm room.

     “Why wasn’t Crutchie here last time?” (Last time had been the twisted ankle, Jack recalled.)

     David checked his watch and said, “Still in class. He has later ones on Monday and Thursday.”

     “Cool.”

     They were near the end of the first act when Crutchie came in. David immediately shushed him and said in a stage whisper, “Jack’s about to experience ‘So Much Better’ for the first time!”

     Crutchie dropped his backpack like it was a dead weight and rushed over to the couch, putting his elbow crutches down on the ground and gluing his eyes to the screen.

     Jack frowned. “Why are you…”

     Both heads swiveled towards him. “Jack,” David said seriously, “this song is the pinnacle of human achievement.”

     “It’s what music was created to become,” Crutchie added, and Jack nodded slowly, slightly intimidated, before he focused on the laptop again.

     When Jack finally breathed again after the last high belt ended, he turned to where David and Crutchie sat to his left. “Why have I never seen this before.”

     “Cause you’ve got superspeed and can fly. Superheros don’t have time for musical masterpieces,” Crutchie said, and frowned as he went through his pockets. “By the way,” he pulled out a handful of candy, “the mall started their holiday haul, and I grabbed some from the reception desk jars.”

     “ _Fuck_ yeah,” David muttered, and held out his hands until Crutchie gave him at least four Hershey’s Kisses. Jack reached over David to grab a candy cane, and they settled in for act two.

     When it finished, Jack was emotionally exhausted. “Do you two watch stuff like this frequently?”

     “It’s the only thing we ever watch,” David said, “plus selected sitcoms and dramas.”

     Jack nodded slowly, and YouTube started up another video. Crutchie squinted at the title for a second, looking like he was deciphering code, and then punched the air. “Hell yeah, Fun Home.”

 

     “Hey, Davey.”

     David didn’t even look up from a recent issue of “Vanity Fair”. “Jack, what the fuck did you burn this time?”

     Jack looked down sheepishly. “It’s just a little one on my arm…”

     “Motherfucker. Crutchie!”

 

     “Hey, Davey. I’m not hurt this time.”

     David murmured something that sounded somewhat like “Thank Carrie Fisher” before he looked up. “So what’s up?”

     Jack shrugged, closing the door behind him. “Just wanted to talk to you. And I never use the door, so I figured I’d try it out.”

     “Well. Thank you.” David smiled and rubbed the side of his arm. “I actually do have something for you, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

     “ _Really_.”

     “Yeah!” David lead Jack over to his room, and pulled out a shoe box. He pulled out a pair of arm guards and gloves, and what seemed to be the makings of a hoodie. He handed them to Jack, who tentatively slipped them on and wiggled his fingers.

     “Nice sewing!”

     “They’re fireproof,” David said frankly, and Jack’s jaw dropped to the floor.

     “You’re kidding.”

     “I’m in the lab a lot, and I get my hands on some pretty amazing tech. I can make almost anything fireproof. The hoodie’s going to be fireproof, I can make you a mask, even pants.” A suddenly mischievous look came over his face, and his nose wrinkled when he smiled. “I could make you a fireproof condom if needed.”

     “ _Oh my god_ ,” Jack gasped, and it’s all reversed from normal. Usually David was the one looking scandalized while Jack cracked crude jokes and elbowed him in the ribs.

     He pulled at the fabric, and announced, his cheeks still warm, “Executive decision, Dave.”

     “Mhm?”

     “We’ve known each other for a few months now, and you’ve saved my ass a lot. And now you’re making me a fucking supersuit.”

     “Mhm.”

     “So here’s the decision-- you are now my techie. My man in the chair. My _hombre en la silla_.”

     “You just said “man in the chair” twice,” David remarked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

     “I didn’t ask for your sass, David Jacobs.” David smiled, the teasing look still in his eyes and making his smile almost a smirk.

     “But you got it.”

     “Shut up,” Jack said, pushing his shoulder, cheeks still a little bit too warm for his comfort.

     Okay, so. Maybe a little problem.

     “So, you, uh, play the guitar?” Jack asked, nodding to the case on top of David’s bed.

     “Oh, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Piano, too, but the keyboard’s in Crutchie’s room and he has a freaky memory about what was in his room. He gains revenge in mysterious ways.”

     “How mysterious?”

     “Shaving cream in my whipped cream bottle.”

     “Wow.”

     “Mhm.” David looked sideways at him. “I can play something. If you want.”

     Jack needed to think about his decision carefully, he didn’t want to say anything he’d-- “Yes. Please.”

     Damn it, his mind and his mouth needed to start cooperating.

     He sat on the ground, twiddling his thumbs, while David tuned his guitar. Eventually, he patted the bed next to him, and Jack settled awkwardly next to him. He cleared his throat, and asked quietly, “Requests?”

     “That one song that everyone always covers in guitar from 2005?”

     David smiled. “‘Hey There Delilah’?”

     Jack snapped his fingers. “That.”

     His smile widened a little, dimples forming on his cheeks, and he exhaled softly and strumming once just to make sure he’d tuned correctly.

     And then he started.

     And Jack was gone before he even started singing.

     Okay, so, that was a larger problem.

 

     So, every two days, Jack would walk a building over to David’s dorm, and they would talk about important hero-and-techie things before they would break into David’s fridge, or order delivery, and study while they ate together. On Mondays, they would order takeout, study while they waited, go to pick up their food, and then eat in the car. They’d pick up Crutchie from one of his late classes, and they’d go back to David and Crutchie’s, talk or watch TV, and then Jack would head back to his dorm for the night.

     It was warm, and friendly, and it was a comfortable rhythm. There was only one problem-- the more time that Jack spent with David, a certain reality arose: Jack wanted to kiss him. And over the course of a month, the thought occurred more and more until Jack couldn’t go five minutes without thinking about David, and what it would be like to kiss him, and places he wanted to go with him on dates, and how his handwriting was so nice he could write the invitations to their wedding himself… And it was getting a little out of control. So he tried a tried-and-true method-- he whined to Race.

     “Jack, shut up.”

     “But Race, he’s so pretty, and holy shit, his voice is so nice, it’s like listening to violin--”

     “My god, Jack, they’re announcing a new sabotage, shut the fuck up!”

     “And his hair is so nice, Race, and he cares so much about his family, and he’s a biology major! And a tech minor! And his parents want him to go to law school, but he’s planning on going to grad school after traveling to Flint to help with the water crisis--”

     “Dude, please tell me you’re making that up.”

     “Nope!”

     “What kind of a saint is he? Please don’t answer that.”

     Jack smiled, sighing deeply until Race turned the TV off. “Okay, fucking spill, but you owe me.”

     “He has a younger brother named Les who’s in eighth grade, and a twin sister named Sarah who’s majoring in Gender Studies in Boston, and his parents live in Connecticut, and he and his roommate have known each other since middle school, and he has a thing for interior design, and--”

     “Breathe, man.”

     Jack inhaled deeply and continued, “He makes really good ravioli, and he has three different coffee makers and he uses coconut chapstick that has some kind of sunscreen in it, and Race what do I do?”

     “Is he queer?” Race asked, and Jack thought before he nodded.

     “Gay as hell.”

     “Awesome. How do you act around him?”

     Jack winced as he considered it. “I mean… I guess sort of how I act around you? Just nicer, I guess. And flirtier? I dunno if he picks up on that part.”

     Race started writing on a sticky note. “And how does he act around you?”

     “Sweet, caring, funny, likely the way he acts all the time, unless he’s talking to someone he doesn’t like, because his clapbacks are vicious as hell--”

     “Calm down, cowboy. Okay, you poor, inexperienced bisexual, here’s what you do.” He put an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “You’re a pretty touchy-feely guy, so you ramp that up. And when he says something smart, tell him. When he looks good, tell him. Report back to me in a week, and we’ll go from there.”

     “Wow.”

     “I’m great, I’m aware. Go sweep him off his feet.” He shook his head and muttered something about “21 years old and acting like a teenager”.

 

     “Hey, Davey.”

     “Fucking _hell_!” David clapped a hand over his mouth, and continued in a low whisper. “Why are you here so late?”

     “Why are you up so late?” Jack retorted. “I wanted to tell you that the suit worked perfectly! You did a great job.”

     David put a hand on his arm and guided him to sit down. “That’s great, Jack, but seriously, Cru--”

     “DAVID. ABRAHAM. JACOBS.” David winced at Crutchie’s tone, and a second later, he walked out of his bedroom, glaring. “I love you and I appreciate how important your tech stuff is and I’m grateful that you trust me with the information, but I need you two to start meeting at Jack’s. I need fucking _sleep._ ”

     David nodded. “We’ll head there, now, okay?” Crutchie smiled, his face a little softer.

     “Be safe, okay? Streets are dark.” He moved forwards to kiss David on the forehead. “Get some sleep at some point.”

     “Yes, _mom_.” Crutchie laughed and gave them a little salute before heading back off to bed with a huge yawn.

     David grabbed his coat off the hook by the door and beckoned to Jack. “C’mon, I don’t know where your dorm is.”

     “It’s close,” Jack promised, and thanked his lucky stars that everyone was either asleep or studying. They would’ve made an odd pair, one in pajamas and a puffy coat and the other in a supersuit that was quickly becoming more recognizable within the city.

     In a few minutes, Jack unlocked his door, and David set his coat down on the table. “I like your… decorations.”

     “Thanks.” Jack became three times more subconscious of the newspaper clippings taped all over his walls, and the pile of dishes in his sink. “No roommate, so make as much noise as you want.” He could feel himself blushing, dammit, he couldn’t even talk right, liking people was such bullshit.

     “So,” David said, already lounging across the couch like he was right at home, “the suit worked? No new burns?”

     “Nope!” Jack pulled the gloves off along with the mask, and he sat down.

     “Thank god, I was afraid I’d fucked up and you would run straight into the flames.”

     “Well. Um. Very glad you didn’t.”

     David laughed, and abruptly stopped when his phone went off.

     Jack paused. “Is that the “Bro I had a dream we fucked” vine?” David nodded tightly, waiting for it to stop. When it did, it just started again. David sighed and picked up.

     “Go to _sleep_ , Crutchie!” He promptly hung up. “It’s only his ringtone. He likes to call me when I’m talking to people because he knows I’ll never change it.”

     Jack almost worried for a moment. “So are you two… a thing?”

     “What? Oh my god, no, no, no. Queerplatonic, yeah. Dating? Lord, no.” He was sort of red, and god it was cute, and Jack needed to focus.

     “I just, y’know… Why the forehead kiss?”

     “‘Cause it’s our _thing_ , Jack,” David said, half laughing. “Don’t worry, my mom thought we were dating for three years. I still remember when he came over for dinner during winter break last year and she asked when I was popping the question.” Jack barked out a surprised laugh, and David grinned. “Yeah. And then we pretended to date for the holidays a few years ago, and we barely had to do anything differently, just make out in my aunt’s room for a while.” He shrugged. “We probably didn’t need to do that, but we never half-ass anything.”

     “Got it.” Jack looked around his dorm. “So, uh, we’ll meet here instead of your place?”

     David nodded, gracing him with a soft smile. (Jack had decided David had the prettiest smile in the world. He didn’t need to see anyone else’s to know it was true.) “See you tomorrow?”

     Jack nodded, smiling back. “Tomorrow.”

 

     “Hey, Jack.”

     “Hey, Davey!” Jack wiped his hands on his jeans and took a second to dry his last dish. “I was just… washing dishes. Clearing out my sink. Normal stuff.” He laughed awkwardly, and David raised one eyebrow before he unzipped his backpack.

     “I brought ravioli! I had a load of leftovers from last night when Crutchie had super bad cramps and PMS was beating him up, so I thought hey, Jack likes ravioli, I’ll bring some over.” He placed the container delicately on the table and shoved his hands in his pockets.

     “Thanks!” Jack grabbed two forks and stuck the container in the microwave. In a  few minutes, they were sitting at Jack’s counter, tucking into pasta as David exercised his new control over Jack’s speaker.

     “Do you have any Beyoncé, or do I have to use my own phone?”

     “I’ve got “Lemonade” somewhere in there,” Jack said, and David hummed happily.

     They ate dinner with Beyoncé and the Jonas Brothers. David hummed the whole time, doing a little dance and drumming on the counter. He was a nerd, admittedly, a very cute nerd, one with a nice smile and a vast area of knowledge about pop music.

 

     “Hey, Jack!”

     Jack looked up from his phone. “Hey, Dave.” David slid onto the couch, peeking over his shoulder at the article he was reading.

     “A robbery?”

     “Yeah. Signs that the twins might be up to something again, I’ll check it out tomorrow.” He looked over at David. “Any new recommendations on albums?”

     They’d formed a system a little while ago: Jack recommended podcasts for David, and David suggested music. David seemed to take it as a career. He pulled out a receipt-sized list.

     “First, anything by Carly Rae Jepsen. I’ll send you a link to a bootleg of her as Ella in Rodgers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, she’s fantastic. And despite the Grammy win being a fluke, 25 is brilliant.” He paused. “Dodie Clark’s work is lovely, check that out, and Jason Mraz is worth a look. Sara Bareilles is also incredible.” He stopped. “Just… Take the list. I’ll bring a new one next time.”

     Jack laughed. “Thanks, Davey.”

     “No problem.” He smiled, a little red.

     God, Jack was fucked. So fucked. Get ready, Kelly. You're either going to end up hitched or heartbroken.

 

     “I’d better get back. Give them a listen, okay?”

     Jack nodded, his cheeks hurting from smiling for so long. “Got it. Here, take the pizza with you.”

     “Thanks.” David shouldered his backpack and took the aluminum foil wrapped slices. “I’ll see you Thursday?”

     “Not this time, I’m visiting home.”

     “Well, say hi to your mom for me! I assume she’s heard of me?” It was posed as a joke. He wasn’t aware of just how much of an earful Medda got about David and his wonderfulness.

     “Of course. Friday?”

     “See you then.” David put a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. “Bye, Jackie.”

     And then he left.

_Jackie. Jackie. Jackie._

     Fuck. Shit. David better not do that again, or Jack was going to do something stupid, like kiss him, or declare his undying love and admiration.

 

     “Hey, Jackie!”

     Fuck. Shit. Goddamn.

     “Morning, Dave.” Jack turned around and handed him a newspaper. “It’s definitely the twi--”

     David was wearing glasses. Fuck him, honestly, he was just messing Jack’s entire lifestyle up. “Uh, new glasses?”

     “Oh… no.” David pushed them up self-consciously. “I usually wear my contacts, but I have these just in case.”

     “Well, you, um, you look great.”

     “Thanks.” They were both silent for a moment. “So, the twins?”

     “Shit, yeah. This string of robberies has them written all over it.” As David looked through the paper, Jack watched over his shoulder, pointing at annotations he had made in the margins.

     “I think you’re right, this is them. What’s our gameplan?” He turned his head to see Jack out of the corner of his eye, and Jack almost died then and there.

     David Jacobs, Jack noted, was insanely attractive, in more ways than one.

     “We need to get you a weapon. Like a dart gun or something. Can you get your hands on one, or…”

     “Jack, this country’s too broken for me to not be able to. Anything else?”

     “I’ve got to talk to a friend about something, but meet me back here around 8? I need to form an outline of a plan-ish thing and then talk it over with you.”

     “Got it.” David handed the paper back and squeezed his hand, his freckles and chipped bright blue nail polish standing out against Jack’s darker skin and the seemingly permanent ink stain on his thumb. “See you later.”

 

 **Davey <3: ** _Where are you?_

 **You:** _change of plans, shit. meet me at the docks, k?_

 **Davey <3: **_Okay.._ _You_ _alright?_

 **You:** _for now, lol_

 

     “Jack!”

     “Hey, Davey.”

     “Care to explain what we’re doing in the shadiest part of this fucking city?”

     “I wanted to recreate the scene from ‘The Next Karate Kid’.”

     “ _Jack._ ” God, David was good at the skeptical-angry-look.

     “Fine, M and O might be nearby and we need to go over the plan.”

     David tensed obviously, what was left of the sunlight reflecting on his glasses. “Alright, what is it?”

     They went over Jack’s shamble of a plan for a few minutes, and Jack had half a mind to just make David go home-- he looked paranoid and more tired than usual. But he’d promised that he wouldn’t go into something crazy without telling David. He’d sworn on his life.  

     When they finished, David wrung his hands. “So I go home and I track you from there? You’ve got your headset in, right?” Jack tapped his ear as confirmation, and David exhaled in relief. “Be safe.”

     “Dave?”

     “Yeah?”

     “I… I need to tell you something.” David nodded, and Jack swallowed. “So, uh, I’ve known you how long now? Four, five, maybe six months? And that’s not _that_ long, but I consider you one of my closest friends. I’m really lucky to have gotten to know you, and to be able to spend so much time with you. But, I uh…”

_Here goes._

     “I’m gone over you. Like, a little bit more in love with you every day. I’ve spent like two months pining over you and it’s been really distracting and I just… I need you to know that. In case something happens tonight. I think you’re amazing.”

     He took one look at David’s shocked expression and ran away at 200 miles an hour.

 

_No. No, no, no, nonononono._

     “Move, and I shoot him,” O snapped, pressing his gun closer to David’s temple. It was Jack’s fault, it was all Jack’s fault, he should have known the twins would be listening, that they would go after David when they heard Jack confess.

     “Ja--” David cut off when O’s arm around his neck tightened. Jack’s heart dropped into his stomach as David’s feet inched off the ground.

     “Let him go!”

     “Sorry, Bolt, no can do. Y’see, a little birdy told me that this pretty thing here was the, shall we say, object of your affection. So, unless you want your one and only _dead_ ,” David flinched when the gun twitched, “you’ll be agreeable.”

     “He’s not part of this, O.”

     “He became part of this when you brought him into it! Now down on the ground, or I shoot.”

     Jack didn’t have a choice. Well, sure, he had a choice, but there were three copies of O surrounding him, all able to sense as soon as he started to move. He could go as fast as possible and a bullet would still end up in David’s skull.

     “Alright, just… Don’t hurt him.” Jack went down on one knee, but in the blink of an eye, chaos erupted. He barely even picked up on David twisted O’s wrist backwards and seizing the gun before it went off. O dropped to the ground. In a split second, the copies had disintegrated as the life drained out of the original.

     David tossed Jack the gun, and Jack fumbled to catch it. “Where’s M?” David asked, all business.

     “Spot got him, he’s grilling him now down at his precinct. Dave, are you okay?”

     “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Smart plan, by the way.” He smiled like he was in pain. “Telling me you’re in love with me so the twins would take me prisoner? Great idea. Wish I’d been more prepared, but great.”

     Jack couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking… Shit. Shitshitshit. Nononono. He needed to get out of there before he started crying or some shit.

     “Well, I’m a genius like that.”

     God, he’d really fucked up that time.

 

     They arranged to meet on Monday at David’s so that the three of them-- Jack, David, and Crutchie, who had said in their newly formed groupchat “I miss seeing you, asshole, come over and watch bootlegs with us”.

     When Jack walked in, though, David and Crutchie were both sobbing on the couch, watching Titanic.

     The evening was genuinely one of the best Jack had had in a while. But when he got home, he broke down and cried. That’s the point he knew he was in love. Nothing but love could rip him apart that badly.

 

     After a few weeks, the thought became liberating. He was in love with David Jacobs. Not the worst person to be head-over-heels for. As a matter of fact, if Jack could choose anyone to be in love with, it would be David. But dear lord, being in love hurt.

     Jack had been in love exactly once before: Katherine Pulitzer. She was funny and smart, and they dated for a year and a half. She’d made him happy, and spending time around her was like a drug. But they weren’t right for each other. They’d broken up peacefully, and they still talked from time to time. Last he’d heard, she was studying in Boston, dating a girl named Sarah.

_Wait just a fucking second._

     When he sprinted, he was over at David’s in only two minutes. He intended to start pounded on the door, but instead, he encountered exactly who he needed to see.

     “Kath! Holy fuck! Is this Sarah? Sarah, are you Davey’s Sarah?”

     Sarah was actually quite pretty, with hair falling far past her shoulders and a confused look on her face. “I’m his sister… Oh my god, are you Jack?” She had really bright white teeth, Jack noticed. He needed to get whatever whitening strips or toothpaste she used.

     Wait.

     “Does he talk about me?” He was sure he was blushing. Motherfucker, what had David Jacobs done to him?

     “All the goddamn time, dear lord. Are you looking for him?”

     “Oh, yeah. Where is he?”

     Katherine had been watching with an amused expression, but she stepped in and held up a piece of paper that had seemingly been taped to the door.

 

_Out treating ourselves._

_-D & C _

 

     Jack squinted. “What the fuck does that mean?”

     Katherine and Sarah looked at each other, both aghast. “Did you not watch ‘Parks and Rec’?” Katherine asked slowly.

     “Uh, no?”

     Sarah gave him the dirtiest look any human had ever produced and then turned to Katherine. “Babe, they’re probably at the mall.”

     So in ten minutes, Jack was walking into Manhattan Mall with his ex and her girlfriend, who looked _strangely_ familiar, once he thought about it.

     They found David and Crutchie in JCPenny, sorting through a rack of sweaters.

     Sarah wrapped David in a bear hug from behind, and he squeaked before swiveling to see her. “Sarah! Kath! Hi! Jack! Why the fuck are you here?”

     “Why are you here?” Katherine parroted, and he and Crutchie looked at each other, and then at their several full shopping bags.

     “... Treating… ourselves?”

     “You’re almost broke!” Sarah scolded.

     “Not technically,” David said. “And we got our paychecks yesterday! We have money! Not a lot but...”

     “We get to treat ourselves!” Crutchie said indignantly, punctuating the sentence with a tap of his left crutch. “It makes us happy, and we need new clothes, anyways. See, look.” He pulled a light pink sweater of the rack. “I really like this sweater, and it would look great with those blue sneakers I have, but my aunt would spout some shit about pink making me less of a man.”

     “Fuck her, treat yourself,” David said, and they both turned towards their friends. “See?”

     Jack was… so lost. All he knew was that the blue flannel David was wearing was new and he looked really good in it.

     “So you just… buy shit?” He asked slowly.

     David and Crutchie exchanged a look. “Yeah?”

     Two hours later, Jack was sitting in the food court, surrounded by shopping bags, a smorgasbord of mall food, his ex, the boy he was in love with, the boy he was in love with’s roommate, and the boy he was in love with’s sister who was dating his ex.

     It was a small world, and it seemed to revolve around the sun that was David in a new outfit.

 

     It was around midnight the next day that he woke up with a jolt.

     Nova, the hero from Boston who was famous for sending villains to jail with their minds scrambled, sometimes permanently. A combination of telekinesis, illusion creation, and invisibility left her terrifying, and a fearsome set of tech made her efficient.

     No wonder Sarah had looked so familiar.

     And no wonder David had been so quick to believe that he was a superhero.

     Was there any fucking superhero in the United States that David didn’t know?

 

     “Dave. Honesty hour. Is your sister Nova?”

     “Oh, yeah.” David didn’t even look up from an old edition of National Geographic.

     Jack stared at him. “You’re so… casual about it.”

     David shrugged. “I made her supersuit and then sort of stopped being involved.”

     Jack genuinely thought he was kidding for a few minutes, and then remembered that David was basically a genius. Who was to say he couldn’t make a working pair of rocket boots? He looked back over to David, who was lounged across the sofa like a cat, and had to forcibly remove his gaze from the little exposed strip of skin where his shirt rode up.

     Fucking fuck. God. Shit.

 

     Crutchie was sitting on the couch, his leg propped up on the coffee table, and Jack looked around for a second.

     “Is Davey home?” he asked.

     “Nope.” Crutchie popped the “p”. “He’s grocery shopping, he’ll be back in 30 minutes.” He threw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth. “You two have a date or something?”

     Jack coughed loudly and almost dropped his backpack. “No, no, nonono. Why would you-- no, we-- I… Um.”

     Crutchie craned his neck to look over at him, clearly worried. “You alright?”

     Jack didn’t say anything and blinked rapidly, his eyes stinging.

     Crutchie set down his popcorn and patted the space next to him on the couch. “Sit down.” Jack curled into a ball next to Crutchie, who put a hand on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Jack sniffing and rubbing his eyes as Crutchie rubbed his back.

     “You’re in love with him, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

     Jack nodded, and Crutchie sighed.

     “You two are more oblivious than a hedgehog with dementia.”

     “What?”

     “Nothing. When’d you realize?”

     “Realized I liked him when he first showed me parts of my suit. Realized I loved him the night the three of us got together and you two were watching Titanic when I came in.”

     “That’s a while.”

     Jack smiled faintly. “Yeah. I’m good at repressing feelings.”

     They sat in silence for a moment before Crutchie gasped. “Oh. The night… with the twins… when you… you meant that.” Again, not a question.

     Jack laughed. “He told you about that?”

     “Yeah. Jack, I’m just saying… You might wanna tell him again. Make sure he knows it isn’t a joke, or part of a plan. You might, uh, be surprised.”

     Jack smiled half-heartedly. “Thanks, Crutchie.”

     “No problem.”

     “Why… If you don’t mind me asking… Why Crutchie? It seems…”

     “Rude?” Crutchie finished. He nodded slowly. “Dave thought so too. I dunno. People started calling me Crutchie in elementary, but I moved in sixth grade, so it didn’t have to continue… But I just… It feels like accepting it, y’know? Taking my disability and not letting it control my life. It feels like making it a part of me to the point that it can’t bring me down.”

     Jack let the answer sink in. “That’s smart.”

     “I’m smart,” Crutchie said with a laugh. “I got that grant, by the way.”

     He was referring to a grant to proceed with research on some weirdly specific kind of medicine that could be easily reproduced without any negative effects on the environment. For some stupid reason or another, it hadn’t been looked at much, and Crutchie’s plan was to visit the countries the source was found in to conduct further research. And he said it nonchalantly, like one would say that they received a postcard from a traveling uncle.

     “Are you serious?” Crutchie nodded. “Holy shit! Oh my god! Dude, I’m so proud of you.” He paused. “Is a hug okay? Your chest feeling fine?”

     Crutchie nodded, and Jack hugged him tightly.

     “Why am I the superhero when you and Dave are gonna change the world?”

 

     “So the twins are no longer a threat.”

     “You can say that again.”

     David snorted and leaned back in the only armchair. “So is there any bigger threat? Did they have a boss? What’s our plan?”

     Jack shrugged. “I dunno. I guess I stick to smaller crime, stopping everything I can, until another villain shows up.” He pointed at David. “I still expect consistent meetings. You and Crutchie are a staple of my life now.”

     David was silent for a second and then snapped into reality. “Oh! Thank you…” He blushed and looked to the side, and wow, he was pretty, Jack was ready to die.

     David looked back at him, fiddling with the collar of his shirt that was neatly tucked over his sweater. “So, uh, are… are you, um…” Jack tilted his head, and David sighed. “What movie do you want to watch?”

     Jack chose not to mention that they had never discussed a movie. “Does ‘Hercules’ sound okay? The Disney one?”

     “Yeah. Yeah, I just, yeah. Yeah, that’s great.”

     “You alright, Dave?”

     David flinched. “I’m peachy. Movie now.” He flicked through Netflix and turned it on, sliding onto the couch next to Jack, curling in on himself and only letting himself untense when the first song started playing. After a while, he seemed to calm down, humming along, and Jack smiled to himself.

     The movie was still playing when he decided to say something. “Why didn’t you try becoming a singer?”

     David looked over, the space between his eyebrows crinkling. “What?”

     “I just… you really love music, right? And you play guitar so well, and I’m guessing the same with piano, and your voice is so gorgeous…” He trailed off and tried to focus on something instead of looking around everywhere except David. He trained his eyes on David’s glasses, which were lying on the coffee table next to an empty mug.

     “I dunno, I just… it makes sense that you wanna do something academic, you’re so smart, but I just. Wish I got to hear you sing more. You’d be nice to hear on the radio.” He looked back up and his breath caught in his throat.

     David was… sort of staring at him. His eyes were almost unfocused, and he looked lost, a little scared, and something else. Jack couldn’t identify it, but it was there. David looked him in the eyes, and then his line of sight flickered down and back up.

     “I love you.” David said in a rush, like the words tripped out of his mouth.

     What. Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat.

     “What?” He hated how broken his voice sounded.

     “I know we haven’t known each other for years or junk like that but I swear I’m telling the truth.” David looked petrified, and Jack wished he could do anything, say anything, to make him smile.

     “Really?” Damn it, Kelly. Could he say anything right?

     David paused, like he wanted to say something, and rolled his eyes. Teetering on the edge of a decision, he sighed deeply.

     Jack didn’t even register David’s hand on his cheek before their lips were pressed together softly. David dropped his hand and backed up in only a second, and he looked down. “Sorry. I just…”

     “Please do that again. Kiss me again. Please.”

     David only looked confused for a second before he leaned forward, kissing Jack on the cheek, and on the corner of his mouth, and Jack was positive that he was blushing, stupid stupid stupid he’d kissed people before why was he so awkward now?

_Because it’s David._

     Jack finally figured out what to do and moved a little to the side to catch David’s lips, and smiled as David’s hands came to rest on his hips. David had always smelled like vanilla, from endless batches of cookies he made, but he…

     Jack pulled back for a moment. “What kind of chapstick do you use?”

     David tilted his head. “Um… Coconut?”

     Jack nodded. “That’d be it.” David laughed and pressed a kiss to his jaw, and Jack was completely sure: he wanted to spend the rest of his life with David Jacobs. He’d follow him to some far-away city or rainforest or desert, and he’d follow him back. He tilted his head up to deepen the kiss, and David gasped a little, and Jack could have died right then and he wouldn't have cared.

     A while passed of quiet laughter whenever their teeth clicked together and soft touches, and then their tiny private bubble was popped.

     “Oh, sweet, ‘Hercules’, ar-- _oh my god_.” Crutchie had froze in the doorway, and David scrambled backwards. “No, no, this is great, glad this is happening, I’m just gonna…” He motioned for the door. “Dave, I trust your judgement, you’re smart and reasonable and a senior in college but remember the co--”

     “In the medicine cabinet, I know, goodbye!” Crutchie waved and fled the scene, and David smiled awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

     Jack laughed, squeezing his hand, and then sat up straight. “Oh! Yeah! I love you too. When I confessed before we caught the twins, I meant that.”

     David inhaled sharply, and he let out a shaky breath, his face splitting into a smile. They sat like that for a moment, smiling and clutching each other’s hands, before David laughed and crushed their lips together again, more passionate and filled with as many “I love you”s as could possibly be contained in one action. Jack’s hands settled on the back of David’s neck, and he grinned as David cupped his cheek with one hand. Jack honest-to-god whined into David’s mouth, which was only mildly humiliating, and David laughed before he paused and sat back.

     “Everything alright?” David nodded and pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it onto the armchair. Jack blinked, and David went red.

     “It's, uh, a little uncomfortable to kiss you wearing two layers.”

     Jack smiled in spite of himself and ran his fingers down David’s arms. “Well, I appreciate it.” David actually giggled, (which was something Jack wanted to bottle the sound of and keep for all of time) and Jack kissed his now-accessible collarbone. “While I’d love to make out with you till the end of time, quick talk.”

     David nodded, sitting up straight and motioning for him to continue.

     “What is this?”

     David cocked his head. “I mean, I’d certainly hope we’re dating.”

     Jack couldn’t control the beam splitting his face in half. “Dating is good. So… Boyfriends?”

     David laughed, tangling their fingers together. “Boyfriends.”

     “Sweet. _Now_ we can make out until the end of time.”

     They did their version of that: making out with Jack pressed against the armrest until their lips were red and Jack had two forming hickies and they just wanted to watch “Hercules” and fall asleep on David’s couch.

 

_Five years later_

 

     “Daaavey. Davey. Dave. Honey, you need to get up.”

     David glared up at Jack, the effect slightly ruined by the blankets forming a nest around him. “What time is it?”

     Jack laughed. “It’s 8:30, Dave.”

     “But my alarm!”

     “I shut it off, you needed the rest. You’ve got an hour ‘till your meeting, I made breakfast!” He flicked his boyfriend on the arm.

     David sighed. “It was nice to get some more sleep.”

     “See? Now, you’ve gotta get up if you want breakfast enchiladas.” David raised one eyebrow.

     “Your bio mom’s recipe?” Jack nodded, and David threw the blankets off him, pulling on slippers. A sort of Phil Connors look, Jack thought, complete with the undershirt and boxers.

     Lord, what had David done to him? He made comparisons to Broadway musicals now. Race would laugh at how far he’d fallen.

     David was the better cook of the two of them, hands down. But Jack had just been left his biological mom’s collection of recipes, and he was on a mission to fully recreate the blurred memories he had of a table covered in platters of tamales and bowls of gazpacho and pitchers full of something he hadn’t been allowed to drink as a kid. And that started with making breakfast enchiladas, because in the words of Spot Conlon, the only cop Jack would trust with his life, “burritos are for people who are afraid to use an oven.”

     Alright, Jack loved burritos. But he didn’t get left a recipe for magically delicious burritos. So. Enchiladas.

     As he pushed a plate across the counter towards David, he asked, “I heard you talking to Crutchie on the phone at 1 A.M.?”

     David winced. “Yeah, time differences have him all fucked up. He’s in Beijing, right now. I think, at least. He’s moving around so fast it’s impossible to follow.”

     Jack smiled and slid onto the barstool next to David, his elbows on the cold counter. “That’s Crutchie for you.”

     “Damn right.”

     Jack wasn’t quite sure what David’s meeting was about. Something-or-another to do with some essay he was contributing for a collection that was going to be published in some fancy science journal. He had his own impending artist’s block to worry about. He’d been trying to paint something for the past 37 hours, and he still wasn’t able to genuinely produce something.

     After breakfast, David headed to the bathroom, and Jack sat at the counter, sketching for a while and thinking.

     He became dead to the world for a little while, humming and doodling until David tapped on his shoulder. “I’m about to head out.”

     Jack turned around and his mouth subconsciously opened a bit. “Well. You look _very_ nice.” David had a black suit jacket over a dress shirt, that light blue one Jack liked, and...

     “Your tie!” David raised one eyebrow, and Jack continued, “It’s the tie you wore on our first anniversary, when you told me to dress nice and I came in a semi-clean flannel and a NASA t-shirt!”

     David glanced down and laughed. “Guess it is.” He leaned forward to peck Jack on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a few hours, okay?”

     “Alright, I love you.”

     “Love you too.”

 

     Jack heard the jangle of David’s keys being tossed in the bowl near the door. “I’m home!”

     Jack looked up from his canvas. “Hi, baby.” David glanced over with a smile as he pulled off his jacket, and he slid onto the bench next to Jack.

     “Looks amazing. As usual.” Jack hummed and smiled. “Smalls says hello, by the way.”

     “Oh, how is she? I haven’t seen her since Blink started training her.”

     After Jack and Sarah had become more widely known as heroes, two more popped up on the scene: a man their age, Blink, whos molecule manipulation David readily explored once they met him as normal people (his name was Louis, and Jack may have accidentally rammed into him at 178 miles an hour), and Smalls, a short girl who was only just starting her sophomore year of college, and could shapeshift in the blink of an eye. Both were stationed in different areas of New York, and Louis had taken her under his wing when he realized that she genuinely was just a teenager.

     It was nice to have people who knew what it was like having powers but weren’t his boyfriend’s sister.

     Speaking of boyfriend. (Boyfriend felt too casual, Jack thought for the 753rd time. He and David had been together for five years, they lived together… They were in it for the long run. Jack could feel it.) David was giving his painting a long look, and Jack elbowed him lightly.

     “What, you trying to burn a hole in it or something?” Jack asked, and David laughed.

     “No, no, no. It just… it looks familiar.” David squinted at the skyline of New York City, and Jack laughed awkwardly.

     “It’s, uh, the view for your old dorm.”

     “You’re kidding?”

     “No, I um… I have a picture of you near your window, and I realized you weren’t the only pretty thing in it, so, well…” Jack shrugged, and David kissed him on the cheek.

     “It’s beautiful. I hate to ask, though, are you at a good stopping point?”

     Jack shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. What do you need?”

     “Tomatoes, for dinner,” David said, and Jack looked up in surprise.

     “But dinner isn’t for another few hours?”

     “Sweetheart?”

     “Yeah?”

     “It’s six.” Jack’s jaw dropped, and David laughed. “I saw you working, and I didn’t want to disturb you, so I dropped by Medda’s to say hello and lend a hand with her new pit band recruits before I came home.” Jack sighed and shook his head slowly.

     “I need a timer. And yeah, I can go get tomatoes. How many?”

     Three tomatoes turned into a list, and Jack ended up going grocery shopping.

 

     Jack came back thirty minutes later, and David had pasta cooking on the stove while he tossed a salad. “Just in time, can you hand me the tomatoes?” Jack gave them to him and set the table while David prepared the quickest tomato sauce recipe known to man, with just enough flavor to be at David Jacobs Standard but nothing along the lines of the sauce he had made when Esther had visited, which required exactly 17 hours and 35 minutes of careful preparation.

     David spooned pasta into two dishes that caught Jack’s eye. “Are those new?”

     “Oh! I, uh, yes, I… Saw them, and they were nice so… Treated myself?”

     Jack snorted and took the bowl David handed him, dumping a far-too-large scoop of parmesan on methodically until he couldn’t see noodles anymore. The bowls, he supposed, were nice. Light blue, with darker rims and in very good condition. They looked new, actually. Smiling at David from across the table, Jack practically inhaled half the pasta. Then he added more cheese and continued. He glanced up to see David grinning at him across the table.

     “Do I have sauce on my nose or something?”

     “No, just…” David sighed happily. “I love you.”

     Jack scrunched up his nose. “I love you, too.” He nearly finished the bowl, and David chewed on his bottom lip, already finished. Strange, but not too strange. David didn’t bolt down food as fast as Jack, but he was hard wired to eat quickly after years of having food snatched by siblings.

     Jack ate the last of it and paused, noticing something through leftover spaghetti sauce. “Is there writing on this?”

     “Is there?” David asked tensely, rustling through his pockets.

     “Yeah, it…” He used his fork to scrape all the sauce to the edge, slowly uncovering words and reading out loud. “‘Jack Kelly, will you’--” his voice caught, and he looked up slowly. “Marry me?”

     David smiled awkwardly, sliding a box towards him across the table. Jack caught it and took a shaky breath. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.”

     David laughed quietly. “Do you want the speech?”

     “You have a-- oh my god, yes.” Jack knew he was crying and couldn’t care less. David sat up straight and cleared his throat.

     “So, uh. I’ve known you for years and I’ve been in love with you for most of them. Every day I wake up thinking about how lucky I am to be able to love you and be with you, and I love that the only thing you can cook is Mexican food and Cinnabuns, and I love that you let me play Out of Oz whenever I’m feeling sad, I love that you learned everything you could about Jewish holidays so you wouldn’t be caught off guard when my grandma asked you stuff at Passover, and I love that you keysmash when you play video games.” Jack made an offended noise, and David laughed before he continued. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don’t care how we get married as long as Sarah and Kath and Crutchie are there. Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me. So…” He took Jack’s hand and opened the box that he held. “Marry me?”

     Jack was… Definitely sobbing. A little bit too hard to clearly see the ring, but David picked it, so it was perfect.

     Shit, he had to answer. “Yes, fuck yes, a thousand times yes, moon-and-back yes, everything ye--” David started laughing too hard to not drown out Jack’s train of “yes”es, and he held out the ring for Jack to slip onto his finger. Jack wiped his eyes and smiled brilliantly.

     “I love you.”

     “I love you, too. Even though you broke my window in college.” Jack laughed, still wiping his cheeks with his sleeve, and David smiled at him, rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

     “Wait, _fuck_ ,” Jack said, and he snapped his fingers. “Who tells who? Like, when do we tell our parents, and, and, our friends, and Crutchie! He’s in Beijing!” David laughed and shook his head. “What’s so funny?”

     “Crutchie got off a red eye at one in the morning and is currently waiting at Race’s for me to call him to tell him what you said.”

     “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Jack swore his face hurt from smiling too hard. “I love you. Call him, tell him!”

     And so David did, and fifteen minutes later, there was a very long, very loud series of knocks on the door. Jack opened it, and was caught aback when Race pounced on him with a hug, Crutchie charging in to cry into David’s shoulder.

     The next few minutes were a blur until Race said a couple of Cursed Words.

     “We should go to a club!”

     Jack and David exchanged one mildly terrified look, and Crutchie clapped once. “The one near Sarah and Kath’s, we can pick them up! Into your club clothes, boys!”

     David tried to speak up, and Race rolled his eyes. “You’re wearing a dress shirt. Go put on a flannel and skinny jeans and those greens high tops that I got you for your birthday. Jack, wear that v-neck and those black ripped jeans and your blue converse and then we’ll hit the road. Kapish?”

     It was at that moment that Jack knew he was going to wind up with a very regrettable hangover next morning.

     But then again, he’d be waking up next to David. His _fiancé_. So… It was worth it.

     Jack stopped David in the doorway to their bedroom, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Can we do our first dance to Big Time Rush?”

     David sighed deeply. “You’re lucky I love you.”

     Jack would fight for Big Time Rush later.

     He threaded their fingers together and kissed him again.

     “Yes. Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> so.. i had fun writing this. theyre nerds and i love them  
> i hope you enjoyed!! if you want to help this get out a little more, I have a rebloggable post on my tumblr (@penzyroamin, come say hi!! talk to me about newsies please) that even has a vaugely nice-looking aesthetic thing for it! i dedicated too much time to this.  
> love ya for reading, if you comment i will owe you my life


End file.
